


Happily Ever After

by lil_1337



Series: Aladdin [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion of Disney’s Aladdin and Gundam Wing, blended with an unhealthy dose of my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharon1x2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sharon1x2).



Quatre stood straight and proud, watching as Wufei and Iria's son, Abdul, was blessed. At less than a week old, he already strongly resembled his father with his silky black hair and bronze skin. His dark features complimented by the light blue eyes he had inherited from Iria. Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand and looked up at him. They shared a smile as the Sultan took the now whimpering child from his daughter, bestowing a kiss of grace on the infant.

This child, the first of what Quatre was sure would be many nieces and nephews, would in one month's time be named as his royal heir. His successor for when he ascended the throne. He swallowed nervously, thinking about how unprepared he was to run Agraba. There was enough time for worrying about that later. His father was in fine health and happily bouncing his grandson.

He didn't want to think about being Sultan someday. Right now there was enough to keep them busy while Trowa settled into his job as Royal Vizier and Quatre sought to learn the day-to-day tasks that his father preformed. Not that they didn't take time to play. Once a month they spent several days at a nearby oasis with Heero and Duo just relaxing and enjoying life. Heero and Duo were off seeing the world, using the small amount of power that Duo had retained after Trowa had freed him, to transport them from place to place. He could tell that Trowa missed his friend, but was happy for him too.

Their lives had changed a lot since that day when Trowa had first spotted Quatre in the marketplace. Mostly for the better. There had been a lot to clean up after Tsuberov had been banished, unceremoniously, to the cave of wonders, and even now things still cropped up from time to time. Quatre suspected that would be true for many years to come.

There was a sound like a pop and Quatre turned to see Heero and Duo arrive in a puff of smoke. "Duo! Heero!" He let go of Trowa's hand and ran across the room in a very unprincelike manner to hug first one and then the other. "You made it!"

Trowa followed more sedately, but was equally enthusiastic in his greeting. "How have you been? Where have you been?" Trowa loved listening to the stories that Duo wove about the places they had been and the wonders they had seen.

"Been great, Tro! Nothing better than seeing the world." Duo paused, his eyes going to Heero, and he smiled before casually throwing an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Well, one thing."

Heero nodded, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. "How is the little prince?"

Trowa smirked. "He's doing well though I'm not so sure about the little part. That depends on who you ask. Wufei thinks his son is small and Iria disagrees. At least with the size of his head."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre's apartments hadn't changed that much since the last time Duo and Heero had visited. A few more pillows and a bigger bed were the only indications that there were now two people living in them instead of one. Duo stretched, wiggling a little to find a more comfortable spot on Heero's stomach for his head. Listening with one ear as Heero recounted their encounter with a herd of buffalo in the new world, the sound of Heero's voice lulling him almost to sleep. He was drifting happily when Trowa's voice brought him back with a start.

"Where do you think you'll go next?"

Heero cleared his throat and they exchanged a look. Duo sat up looking first at Quatre then Trowa. "Well, we were thinking…" Duo paused, tugging on the end of his braid. "Wondering if…"

Quatre frowned, sharing a look with Trowa. "Is something wrong, Duo?"

Duo waved his hand dismissively. "Everything's great. It's just that…well we've seen what we wanted of the world and traveling gets old after a while. Its great and all, but sometimes, you know, you want a place to call home."

Trowa nodded, his arm wrapping around Quatre, and pulling him a little closer. "Have you decided where you want to settle down?" His eyes went past the squirming ex-genie to his old friend.

"Well…um…you see…"

Heero placed two fingers over Duo's lips silencing him.

"We would like to stay here. If there is a place for us."

"Of course there is! I will speak with Father first thing in the morning about setting up apartments for you. There are some near Wufei and Iria that are quite nice." Quatre's pleased smile mirrored Trowa's.

Duo leaned back down so his head was again resting on Heero's stomach. Settling down here in Agraba was the correct decision. He was sure of it. The palace was the closest either of them had ever had to a real home and this was where their friends were. Plus, there was a brand new baby that needed to be educated, regardless of whether his parents agreed or not.


End file.
